Hidden Strengths
by Green Priestess
Summary: A traveler saw how Naruko is maltreated. His morals would not allow it, so he offered her training to defend herself. Naruko jumped at the chance because no one else within the village will. Years later, she's a formidable combatant holding herself back only enough to pass. But not even training could prevent a betrayal...by her lover of ALL people.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl's Secret

Naruko pondered on her life so far.

Her life was the definition of abuse and maltreatment until she was rescued by a traveling middle-aged man who offered her training so she could defend herself...and she agreed, having had enough abuse for no reason at all.

This man calls himself Kensei. A short balding man wearing a green robe over black trousers, and a hat to conceal his balding head. He saw her plight whilst he stayed in town for a couple days, wondering what could a tiny child have done to warrant a village-wide mistreatment. He trained her hard physically for five years, and giving her healthy meals and medicine to heal her underfed, malnourished body and she works to pay him back. The old man is a pervert but no pedophile, so she uses a camera to snap pictures of women in either nude or semi-nude for her teacher...even couples who are 'doing strange activities while naked' who in turn sells the photos next town for a high price to fellow perverts to fund their training. But in regards to strange activities, Naruko stole a videocamera and blank tapes, then looked for naughty couples to videotape them.

Naruko hated the village, so she has no qualms taking such photos and embarrassing Konoha to other villages...and it took quite a while...years later in fact, that when Konoha ninja go out, they were famous for their naughtiness and 'hot bodies'...with photos as proof, sold to them by a high price by 'The Perverted Hermit' who shows up in different guises each time he has 'wares for sale'.

Once she was ten and perfectly healthy, she held back her intelligence and skills only enough to pass...but she still ended up the strongest girl in class with the Academy's Taijutsu Style, while perfectly conditioned in Iron Palm, Iron Shirt, Springing Legs Training and usage of ki which is different from chakra used for jutsus.

Then at age 12 where Puberty did her wonders...and her body is well-sculpted and endowed from physical training which she hides under an oversized red sweater-dress and black tights with matching boots. She became a Genin. She was initially hopeless in Academy Bunshin, so her master advised her to divide her chakra evenly among Bunshin to make it work...it worked! She was able to create more of these things! At age 11, she learned a few styles starting at that age. She would be taught Chishouken(Long Fist), Eishunken(Wing Chun), Hakkyokuken(Eight Extreme Fist), Hikaken(Chop-Hitch Fist), Taikyokuken(Supreme Ultimate Fist) and she was at Hakkyokuken basics at age 12, graduating time. Once she masters those arts, her teacher will leave her and it's up to her to maintain her skill and strength at her own initiative using their conditioning methods as she spars with him too.

In her free periods since getting into a team, she trains with her master going as far as staying up at midnight. Her 'sensei' is chronically late by three hours anyway, she can definitely sleep in, after figuring out his pattern.

So much for 'sensei', he hardly trained them, focusing more on D-Rank Missions and Teamwork Training without teaching them anything new...and he only did when a mission-gone-wrong prompted him to teach them Tree-Climbing...after six months? Really now? Not only that, he never bothers to correct Sakura's atrocious behavior as a Kunoichi. She was more of a cheerleader, content on cheering Sasuke on and pestering him for dates and such, instead of training herself. As for Sasuke, he's a lone wolf with an emo attitude, preferring to work things on his own. Unlike the girls, he has 'training resources' at home to compensate for their useless teacher she was lucky a Master took her in.

Naruko has zero respect for Kakashi, and being plasticly pleasant in team periods while pretending her team doesn't exist. She would rather train with her Master anyway.

She sighed as she went to the forest not far from Tazuna's house.

'This is gonna take a looong while isn't it?' she swore as she took out senbon to catch fish with.

Her master trained her hard in Senbon too. Compact and small, thus she can carry more weapons in the field. Much cheaper than kunai too. But unlike kunai, it can only stab. She kept two big kunai on her for slashing purposes and that's it. Her master taught her medical uses of Senbon by Acupuncture so she can either heal...or destroy bodies.

And she destroyed a couple game and poor fish brains by flinging needles at them. Unlike her freeloading team, she has decency at least on their poverty-stricken guests. She brings either birds and their eggs, or fish whether big or small. After all, before her master took her in, she was worse; she was dirt poor.

'Yo.' she turned to see Kakashi. 'That's pretty good Senbon skills.'

'...and you noticed just now?' Naruko drawled as she picked up her game and retrieved her Senbon. 'Well, you wouldn't, considering what kind of teacher you are anyway.' she said. 'You didn't teach us anything new until ZABUZA showed up. Really now, one technique after six months?' she scoffed. 'Naturally I'd look for other sources instead of waiting for what'll never come. Heck, I ask around and we're way behind from other Genin teams who learned Tree Climbing, Water Walking, Shunshin, etc a week after becoming a team! And you wait six months for THIS?'

She made it clear she has no respect for him whatsoever.

'Well, if we die it's your fault because you never taught us skills. End of story.' said Naruko blandly as she used Shunshin to leave Kakashi alone...

Kakashi sighed.

His style of teaching is different.

Considering who's on his team, he couldn't entrust typical skills so he focuses on Teamwork in hopes they would get along, be friends and learn to value each other as comrades BEFORE teaching them techniques. But Sasuke has his clan resources and Naruko learned from someone else if she knew Shunshin without asking him. Sakura's the only one who doesn't do anything about her situation and personalities are volatile at best and worst.

Naruko doesn't trust anyone, given her background. She does things on her own, believing nobody would ever help her. Now there's something new...she has obviously no respect for him. Now who she learns skills from is a mystery.

Sasuke's a loner who think he can do everything on his own and views his teammates as liabilities. Thing is, if he awakens his Sharingan(Kakashi hopes NEVER), Kakashi would be forced to exclusively train him and ignore the girls by the Council.

Sakura's a cheerleader, not a ninja who antagonizes Naruko each chance she gets while fawning over Sasuke. Typical fangirl. She doesn't even ask him for training.

Two of her teammates are at least...resourceful.

Now he has problems. He even wondered if Sasuke respected him since the blonde has none. And all three of them aren't exactly friends and comrades, either and Teamwork is like pulling teeth but they still do it, but only bare minimum enough to do the job.

xxx

'Thank you so much, Naruko-san.' said Tsunami as Naruko handed over Fish, eggs and some big birds.

'It's OK.' said Naruko. "I do have some decency and delicacy!" she said as she skipped away. Besides, she wants dinner which is more than just Miso Soup that is void of seaweed, mushrooms, carrots and tofu because of the country's state and salted rice, dammit.

Said salt is sea water itself. Yikes. Which is why she took to hunting to have better food and she spent her time hunting. Besides, it's more productive...other than guarding Tazuna while he works on the bridge.

Then she met Haku, a pleasant young man trying(and failing) to pass off as a girl. They befriended each other and she grew to like him enough...even if he's a ninja. She could sense his ki even if he did a great job to hide his chakra. With a potential enemy, Naruko used her being a Kunoichi and kissed him goodbye when it's time to end their day.

Then the confrontation began at the end of the week...she only showed up when Sasuke is knocked out.

'...you seem unconcerned about your teammate.' the masked boy noted while inwardly shuddering that she casually came into his ice dome after he made a pincushion out of her teammate.

'He's a royal pain in the ass and he would be to me if I showed my full capabilities with him having an eyeful of it.' said Naruko stiffly. 'He'll bitch to the council and I like my peace, thank you. So I waited for this, knowing you won't kill him anyway...Haku.' she said with a smirk as Haku removed his mask upon being exposed.

'And how did you know I would not kill him?' Haku asked her with a baffled expression. She practically allowed this if only because she knew he would not kill her teammate.

'You have no malice in your actions.' Naruko smiled. 'You can say I'm sensitive to these things.' she said as she got into battle stance as she released her massive ki, causing Haku, Sakura, Tazuna, Zabuza and Kakashi to freeze.

Next thing Haku knew, she effortlessly shattered his Ice Mirrors with hi-speed punches and kicks, and then easily knocked the wind out of him by a punch to his gut, causing him to choke from the pain and collapse while still awake.

'...I don't want to kill you either...you were the first friend I ever had.' said Naruko softly as she sat on the rails of the bridge. 'I have no friends. I don't even consider my teammates friends so I could care less what happens to them.' she said to his disbelief. 'Sasuke thinks his teammates are worthless and not worth his time while Sakura is jealous of me and antagonizes me each chance she gets, accusing me of things that she is herself so she's quite the hypocrite so if things happen, there's definitely no love lost there.' she sneered. 'And you're the first person ever nice to me around my age and the second person to smile at me. The first person was my savior and soon, Master who trained me as a child. He also bought me things I was denied. I was able to wear clothes and eat healthy thanks to him.'

'That's...pretty sad.' Haku wheezed out, while still reeling from the pain in his gut. Damn, she punches hard...he knew his insides are bruised and it'll definitely show later. She's powerful...and spared his life simply because he was kind to her when she could easily kill him, making him wonder what kind of life she led.

Then he felt it.

Kakashi's power and they heard a lot of chirping...

'I'm sorry Naruko-san but I must go.' Haku wheezed out as he forced himself up. 'Zabuza-sama needs me...' and he ran off into the fog.

'Don't die!' Naruko called out...despite knowing the inevitable...and it showed on her sad, lifeless eyes. Haku will willingly die to protect Zabuza from Kakashi...who knows what else will happen. Sighing, she removed the needles from Sasuke's body because it's the only way to wake him up, along with additional acupuncture treatment from her, too.

Now she has another inevitable to wait for...

Gato's betrayal of Zabuza and Haku.

xxx

Kakashi, Zabuza, Sakura and Tazuna could not believe their eyes.

Naruko killed 201 people all by herself with great evasion skills and acrobatic skills as she slit many throats with Kunai, while maintaining genin-level skill and strength. She is still hiding her true level but at least she showed enough to get the job done. And Sasuke woke up to see his teammate splattered in blood that wasn't hers. Sakura is clearly terrified of her the way she is now.

To be honest, he was terrified too...and in awe.

Terrified of her blood-splattered form and her lifeless eyes void of emotion while in awe that she killed them all herself without batting an eyelash and hesitation.

'...she'd do well in Kirigakure.' Zabuza's words broke the stifling silence. 'Why did you do it, brat? And why did you stop me when I can do it myself?'

'Haku, the only person I can happily call a friend died for you.' said Naruko in a toneless voice void of emotion, causing Kakashi to freeze, considering he killed the boy who used his own body to shield Zabuza. 'And in your state you will die even from trash like them therefore I cannot allow you to die and put his death to waste. I killed them for him, so zip it.'

'Heh, you just prolonged my death, stupid.' said Zabuza as he sat on the ground. 'I'm dying too, from blood loss. I'll be with Haku after death...and I'll tell him that in your short time together...you grew to love him as a friend before I go to hell while he goes up. He's too pure for where I'm going.' he chuckled weakly as he is slowly losing his sight. 'One favor before I kick it though.'

'What?'

'Burn our bodies. Together.' Zabuza instructed as his breathing is slowing down. 'And take my sword. Let no one have it...either you take or destroy it, I don't care.'

And he died.

'...Naruko...I didn't know.' said Kakashi softly and apologetically, considering he just killed his student's friend. 'When did you meet?'

'...not long after I ditched you days ago.' said Naruko as she pulled the two bodies close together. 'Burn it. I don't know fire jutsu.' she said as she took Kubikiri Houchou and the strap Zabuza used which she wore and adjusted to her size. Kakashi used a fire jutsu ANBU use to dispose of corpses...and he watched his student who watched with a distant stare as fire consumed her friend's corpse.


	2. Epiphanies

Epiphanies

Since Haku's death...Kakashi observed Naruko who was more skilled than she lets on. She hides her true skill levels for some reason and she showed a little of it in order to kill off 200+ people by herself. He knew she also defeated Haku as Sasuke had said he thought he had died, but the older boy disliked killing and preferred incapacitation unless he has no choice, or if Zabuza tells him to. So the last Uchiha had been very lucky.

Yet there was another blow.

Naruko never considered them her friends and comrades. The only person she truly considered a friend was Haku and he died in Kakashi's hands. Since his death, she had been very quiet and her eyes spoke volumes. It carried great loss and grief even if her face didn't show it, and kept the sword and mask as a memento.

He tried to talk to her but the way she looks at him coldly make him flinch. And back at the village, she disappeared.

'...that's what happened.' said Kakashi. 'Hokage-sama...what should I do about my team? Is this team cursed? Teams that are Team 7 are always cursed. The Sannin...sensei's team and now my team. All of whom are Team 7. And Naruko will never forgive me for Haku's murder.'

'I failed that child many times Kakashi. The result is that broken girl who cannot trust anyone but me.' Sandaime lamented. 'Maybe Jiraiya was right. I was a fool for revealing her identity on that night 12 years ago. It was I who destroyed her life and chances of growing up a normal girl with a normal childhood. She's broken and unable to trust anyone but outsiders whom she knew will never hurt her.'

'Then who's teaching her?' Kakashi asked him. 'She clearly doesn't trust me anyday soon and even called me out on my style. To be frank, my team is a volatile cocktail. I can't trust dangerous skills to such people who clearly don't care for one another! Sakura puts down, insults and mocks Naruko for no reason at all while pestering Sasuke for dates and Sasuke thinks his teammates are worthless deadweights. Its no wonder Naruko repaid their treatment by leaving them to Haku's mercy and made it clear she doesn't consider them friends or comrades anyday soon!' he said in exasperation. 'Then there's the Council!' at this, the old Hokage frowned.

'They seem to forget that shinobi answer to ME, not to them.' said Sandaime coldly. 'You'd do well not to forget that, either. So ignore whatever order they gave you or if they keep bitching, tell them to answer to ME.'

'Hai.'

'As for the man training her...Jiraiya hired that person.' said Sandaime. 'He's an old friend of his back in the second wars. A true master of Taijutsu and the body. He owed Jiraiya a big favor and he cashed it in. So until Naruko is thirteen years old which is months from now, he will stay to train her and take care of her. To put it simply, he's doing what Jiraiya wished he could have done for his godchild but due to the importance of his position for the village, he could not.'

'...sou ka...so her skills are from this man.' said Kakashi thoughtfully. 'Since Naruko knew Shunshin...'

'Yes. Jiraiya said he left easy jutsu Genin should know. He says he'll teach her the rest personally when her thirteenth birthday comes.'

'...he forgets she already has a sensei.' Kakashi sighed morosely.

'Yes but your style leaves much to be desired. And Naruko doesn't trust anyone in this village unless its me.' said the old Hokage. 'It makes me fear for her future and I'm an old man. If I am gone...who can she trust if Jiraiya's not around? Moreover, will she trust the successor I have chosen?'

xxx

In her home...

Naruko was in deep prayer...before the sword she keeps on her wall. Zabuza had given her his sword after all. She also tied a string around the thin holes in Haku's mask so she can wear it around her waist.

'Good night.' she spoke to the sword on her wall and sealed it back into her sealing scroll before going off to meet her teacher.

xxx

'You've finally returned.' said Kensei. 'How's your mission?'

'...I've had my first kill, sensei.' Naruko reported, sounding quite cheerful actually. 'First 201 actually.' Kensei's jaws dropped and then Naruko told him what happened on her first C-turned-A-Rank mission. 'That's the gist of it.'

'Sou ka...well, I had hoped your first taking of life will come when you're a bit older. Age 13 is usual age in fact.' Kensei said wryly. 'I guess things don't go as planned sometimes.'

'I don't mind, sensei.' said Naruko with a small smile. 'I did it for a person I could really call a friend...even if it was a bit short-lived.'

'That's even worse.' Kensei sighed with his head and shoulders drooping. 'For now you got lucky that your opponents have morals even if they're stronger. But your next few opponents won't be that easy.' he said. 'For now, we will spar until you can manage Chuunin-Level Skills in taijutsu, then I'll teach you how to use your styles to combat those weapon users.' he said. 'Then when our time ends...you will soon meet the person behind me.'

'Hai!'

From afar on trees...Kakashi who was hidden listened to the pair and sighed.

She was never like that in her time with the team. She was never smiling or cheerful around them. Instead, she was cold and frosty.

Broken.

Who else would be proud of killing 201 people? For now, he has his worries. The Sharingan. Sasuke awakened the damn things. He'll have to teach him now. But first he must pass his tests. Starting with what he thinks about his...teammates. He doubted he considers them that, too. He left the area to find his male student who'll be in his usual place; the Uchiha Clan Training Grounds. Granted, he doesn't live in his house due to memories, but he still uses the training grounds.

'Sensei?' well, that's just his title but even Sasuke knew he had to use that, even if Kakashi was hardly a teacher.

'We need to talk about recent developments.' said Kakashi. 'Let's sit down on the nice grassy patch, shall we?' he said as they both sat down. 'You know, I've been thinking.' he said with a sigh. 'For the past six months...I had hoped the three of you will get along and acknowledge each other as comrades. As equals. However, nothing of the sort happened. You see your teammates as deadweights and not worth your time. Admittedly, that applies to Sakura but not to Naruko as I'm sure you know by now.' Sasuke nodded. Its not easy to forget Sakura shrieking and hyperventilating that Naruko slew 201 men on her own...not to avenge him, but avenging the Hunter Nin who incapacitated him. She met him, not knowing he was an enemy and they became friends in that short of time, thus she avenged Gato's betrayal of Haku and Zabuza. Naruko earned Zabuza's respect and gave her his sword as a memento and requested their bodies be burned.

'Sakura kept insulting and putting down Naruko thus in turn, Naruko despised her, disliked you, and would rather trust enemies than her own teammates and not care what happens to you and Sakura. Case in point, the battle on that bridge. She was there the whole time yet didn't lift a finger until you were out.' Sasuke flinched as he recalled that battle. He had awakened his Sharingan before he became a pincushion. 'She only came when Haku incapacitated you, knowing he would not kill you because she felt he lacked in malice, a presence present in hardened or psychotic killers. Sometimes, I think Team 7 is cursed.'

'What do you mean?' Sasuke frowned.

'Team 7 under Hokage-sama. Orochimaru turned traitor after experimenting on 100 infants, and ten children. Only one from both experiments survived. He ran off before he can be arrested and executed.' Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Tsunade-sama decided Konoha takes away her loved ones and left the village. Jiraiya-sama who was left behind worked on his own as an informant for Konoha. Then there's my team under the Yondaime who was my teacher. My two teammates died and I'm the only one left. Weird enough, we both have white hair. Then there's you kids under me. Two girls with volatile personalities and you who prefers there's only an 'I' in a team. As a teacher...with such personalities like this, I cannot entrust Konoha's skills to these kind of people...until the three of you learn what it means to be comrades. I think back in our bell test...you three only showed me that you know what that word means but not knowing what it truly means. I should have seen through that.' he sighed wearily. 'The three of you should never have become a Genin Team.'

At this, Sasuke tensed.

Does this mean all three of them are off the program?!

'But what's done is done. I passed the three of you by mistake. And I'd rather not go through politics involved.' said Kakashi. 'Until you three learn what it means to be comrades and equals, I don't think we're going outside anytime soon. We won't be lucky next time as our next enemy would be utter criminals and you three will get killed. And as I said, I cannot entrust Konoha's skills the way you three are now. That's why we are going to do this. Tell me what you think of your teammates. I prefer a lengthy detail than one word or two.'

'Oy, am I the only one getting this sermon?' Sasuke griped at him in annoyance.

'No. Not just you. I will also give the girls a dressing down.' said Kakashi firmly. 'I started with you first since your issues about them are the most difficult as you think your teammates are worth nothing. Fire away.'

'...Sakura would be the easiest.' said Sasuke with a grunt. 'She's an annoying, good-for-nothing cheerleader, no more than a civilian possessing chakra. She worries more about her appearance instead of her skills and future survival prospects, pestering me for my attention and asking me out on dates, damaging my pride as a man because normally it's men who do the asking! I'm an Uchiha! As if I'd bring such weak blood AND pink hair into my bloodline!' Kakashi face-faulted. 'Moreover she doesn't train at all. She's useless and annoying, what a bad combination! And she thinks getting a date with me is 'true love'? What a delusional bitch!'

'As for Naruko, I don't know what's with her and what's her problem.' Sasuke continued. 'She's so cold yet she has average grades and performances in the Academy. She fooled us that she's mediocre for that long when in reality she's actually reliable. Her attitude in general is that of ice queen who never talked to anybody and she seems to hate the world and looks at us in a weird way. Like, what the hell is wrong with her?' he scowled. 'The only upside is, she's not annoying and useless. The downside? She let me be a pincushion I thought I died!'

'Background investigation reveals that something traumatizing happened to her, resulting in her unable to trust anyone in the village that she'd rather trust outsiders.' Kakashi lied. But what truly happened was far worse. But that was classified. 'She goes to therapy sessions supervised by the Hokage, the only person she could really trust while hating everyone else and I attend those sessions so she would learn to trust me, her sensei. That case was classified so I can't tell you. I had hoped being with fellow kids would make her open up...apparently not. She also trains on her own just like you as she couldn't trust anybody in fear she would get hurt again and created her ice queen mask. She thinks anyone in the village is out to get her and Sakura's verbal abuse doesn't help any. And regarding your case, rest assured I scolded her even if her trust in Haku is deep and that trust is well-repaid.'

'...Oh...' Sasuke fell silent at that.

'I will talk to the other girls for their dressing-down talk.' said Kakashi. 'Think about our chat today.' he stood up and he was gone, leaving Sasuke to his devices and thoughts. Something happened to the blonde caused by some people in the village that traumatized her for life, enough to trust enemy nin than her fellow ninja?

Well, she DID make it clear she never considered them friends or comrades. And given how he and Sakura treated her, no wonder.

He would have to change that since she's actually reliable and not a bitchy fangirl.


End file.
